Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front derailleur in which a width of a chain receiving slot can be adjusted.
Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the front sprockets to shift a chain laterally between the front sprockets. A front derailleur includes a fixed or base member non-movably secured to the bicycle frame, and a movable member with a chain guide that is movably supported relative to the fixed member to move between at least two lateral shift positions. Typically, a linkage assembly is coupled between the fixed member and the movable member in order to movably support the movable member with the chain guide. The chain guide has a pair of cage plates or guide plates arranged to selectively contact and move the chain between the front sprockets. The chain guide is usually moved relative to the base member by pulling and/or releasing a shifter control cable that is coupled between a shifter and the front derailleur. The control cable is often connected to one of the pivotal links to apply a torque thereto in order to move the chain guide between an extended position and a retracted position. One example of this type of a conventional front derailleur is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0191158. More recently, front derailleurs have been developed the use other types of arrangements (e.g. an electric motor arrangement, a hydraulic arrangement, etc.) for moving the movable member between an extended position and a retracted position.